


[podfic] The Boy Who Died a Lot by starcrossedgirl

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Novel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Severus/Harry Big Bang, black humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Harry’s always been known as the Boy Who Lived. Only Severus knows that this is a lie. (Or: a portrait of Severus Snape, in seven acts).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, canonical Harry Potter/Cho Chang, canonical Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	[podfic] The Boy Who Died a Lot by starcrossedgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [williamsnickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsnickers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Died A Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670548) by [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl). 
  * Inspired by [((Podfic)) The Boy Who Died A Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594632) by [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar). 



> Hover your mouse to read the author's warnings:  **Author's Warnings**   
> 

  
  


Cover art description: A sketch of Harry with his arms around Severus, his head on his shoulder. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 7 hrs 59 mins 
  * **File size:** 376 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive M4B download [here](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20by%20starcrossedgirl.m4b)
  * MP3 of [first year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20First%20Year.mp3), [second year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Second%20Year.mp3), [third year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Third%20Year.mp3), [fourth year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Fourth%20Year.mp3), [fifth year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Fifth%20Year.mp3), [sixth year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Sixth%20Year.mp3), [seventh year](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Seventh%20Year.mp3) and [coda](https://archive.org/download/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/The%20Boy%20Who%20Died%20a%20Lot%20Coda.mp3). 
  * Archive download [of zipped MP3 chapters](https://archive.org/compress/the-boy-who-died-a-lot/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/the-boy-who-died-a-lot.zip)

### Credits

    * **Author:** starcrossedgirl. [Text version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670548)
    * **Narrators:** mirawonderfulstar (first half) and Jocunda Sykes (second half) 
    * **Cover artists:** Chickenpets (line drawing) and Jocunda Sykes (design) 



**Author's Note:**

> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
